


Stay

by Somaybelikeno



Series: Reylo weekly challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Benjamin Chewbacca Solo what have you done???, Blood, F/M, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somaybelikeno/pseuds/Somaybelikeno
Summary: When he reappears, months after she shut the Falcon’s door on him, he’s hunched over and bleeding.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first entry in the Reylo weekly challenge hosted by the two-halves-of-reylo blog over on tumbr. I think I’ll collect them here for people to enjoy.

When he reappears, months after she shut the Falcon’s door on him, he’s hunched over and bleeding. The klaxon blares outside her room and there’s muffled sounds of running feet coming from the hall. The Resistance is preparing for a battle, yet somehow, Rey knows the worst is already over. The news just hasn’t reached them yet.

Clutching one of his hands to his abdomen he blindly reaches out with the other for support that isn’t there. She takes it and follows as he falls to his knees, smearing red across the front of her sleep pants. Sweat sidles from his hairline and over his brow, his face gritted against pain that echoes through their bond.

"Ben?"

She presses her palm to the one he’s holding against his gut wound. The blood spills between her fingers even more easily that it does his. There’s nothing she can do to help him stanch the flow, not when he’s really somewhere else.

"Stay," he croaks when Rey, without thought, moves to go find him. "Please."

He’s out there alone, and only she has the map to his whereabouts. The grip he has on her hand tightens, as if she’s his last lifeline, despite the way she can feel his strength ebbing away. He’s shaking.

Rey takes his outstretched hand in both of hers. The way he relaxes into her grip seems so strange considering the size of him. Considering him being him. He turns docile, calm, content even, all the while Rey’s heart thuds a frantic rhythm against her ribcage. The running outside her door has subsided — they’ve all left the barracks by now — leaving only the war alarm to blare out it’s warning.

"I burned it all down." Ben spits blood.

"Why?"

"It was all for you," he says, "you must know it was all for you."

She stays until he’s gone, and then Rey picks up the repaired Skywalker lightsaber and rushes out her door, intent on finding the blade’s master and pull him from the hellfire he put himself in.

**Author's Note:**

> I am somaybelikeno on tumblr :)


End file.
